Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes
by DarkApache15
Summary: Astrid never followed Hiccup. Hiccup leaves Berk with a bang and comes back ten years later a changed man. Keeping a promise to a recently dead adoptive father Hiccup goes back to Berk to try and convince them to make peace with dragons. Hiccup comes back to Berk with a bang. How do the vikings of Berk react,how do the gods play into this all and can old sins heal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon, elements of Assasins Creed, or the song title "Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes" by Jimmy Buffet

Please read, rate and review. No haters only constructive criticism. And enjoy the story. 

The Vikings were stunned as the auburn hair, green eyed, fishbone, chief's son, Hiccup, dropped the dagger, shield and horned helmet and stood in front of the  
Monstrous Nightmare. The Nightmare itself was surprised and relaxed realizing that the little Viking in front of him meant no harm. Hiccup himself was a nervous wreck but meant to see this through already having a back-up plan if things went south.

As he calmly walked up to the Nightmare Hiccup addressed the watching Vikings, which included his dad, Gobber, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout and Astrid. "Dragons are not the mindless killing machines that we believe. They have emotions, they feel pain, sorrow, anger, and happiness. This war can be over if only we put down our weapons and past sins. They can be our greatest ally." When Hiccup finished he had reached the Nightmare and had held out his hand, like he did to Toothless, and waited for the Nightmares reaction it came swiftly the dragon put its snout to Hiccup's hand. Hiccup physically relaxed and then got closer to the dragon and began to whisper in its ear as the Viking came out of their stunned silence and began to grow angry and shout at the boy in the ring.

The Vikings continued to shout profanities and threats at the boy, as Gobber and Stoick remained silent neither could believe what Hiccup had said against his own people. Hiccup had just finished his whisperings to the Nightmare when Stoick came back to reality and roared at the top of his lungs, "ENOUGH!" All fell silent at the chief's roar and all eyes, except for those of the Nightmares, turned to see Stoick barley containing his anger. The Nightmare turned away from the chief and moved to the cells holding its brethren and began to discreetly melt the locks and doors as per the asking of the little human.

Stoick stared at his son with anger and Hiccup stared right back with defiance in his eyes that Stoick had never seen before. When Stoick finally spoke it was in a controlled but hostile voice, "You would throw your lot in with the dragons over your own people? Hiccup, they have killed hundreds of us and took your mother away from you and me. Why Hiccup? Why have you betrayed your life, village and me for the beast?"

Hiccup looked at his father with the fire of defiance and confidence in his eyes and replied, "Yes, I know what they have done to us but we have killed thousands of them. We have taken sons and daughters away from parents and parents away from sons and daughters just like they have done to us. But they do it out of self-defense like us, because they are being controlled by a dragon that could destroy Berk in one breath, they are sent out to gather food and if they do not bring food back they are killed. That is why they raid us and only go for the food sources. Remember that night when I said that I had shot down a Nightfury? Well it was true, and when I found the dragon I almost killed it but I didn't. I saw my-pitiful-scared-bullied-self in the eyes of it. And then I cut it loose and you know what it did, Stoick, it tackled me to the ground and roared in my face. It did not go for the kill like you preach to me it just roared and then went on its happy little way. Dragons are not the real monsters it is you Vikings that are the real monsters!" By this time Hiccup's voice had risen to a crescendo of anger and rage spitting out the word Stoick and Vikings like it was venom in his mouth. And Hiccup continued on when no one spoke up, "Why should I care about any of you when you have done nothing but bully and torture me all fifteen years of my life! As far as I am concerned you can all rot in Hel!" When Hiccup finished and was red faced and breathing hard, starring daggers at Stoick who looked pale as a ghost. No one spoke and no one moved it was like time had stopped. Hiccup was broken from his starring contest with Stoick when he felt a nudge on his hand. Look back Hiccup saw that the Nightmare had finished what he had asked. Nodding his head at the dragon Hiccup looked back up at the still silent crowd and gave a devious smile.

Dripping with sarcasm Hiccup's voice rang out jolting all the Vikings from their silence, "Thank you all for coming to this performance but me and my companions need to be going now. Remember to tip your wenches and bartenders and may you all have a wonderful stay in Hel."

Hiccup gave a shrill whistle and from the cliffs over watching the kill ring Toothless dived from his position towards the ring. All the Vikings heard the dreaded whistle of an attacking Nightfury. Gobber was the one to shout the familiar phrase, Nightfury get down!" Every Viking except for Hiccup hit the dirt and covered their heads as Toothless blew a hole in the kill ring cage causing a large amount of smoke to appear and hide the dragons and Hiccup in the ring. Toothless landed next to Hiccup as the other cells holding the dragons burst open at the sound of the Nightfury attack. Quickly getting on Toothless Hiccup clicked the mechanism into place and followed the Nightmare, Gronkle, Nadder, and Terror out of the hole that Toothless had created. When they had reached a height where the Viking weapons would be useless Hiccup and the other dragons stopped and looked down upon the rising Vikings. Threats and profanities began to be shouted at Hiccup as he sat on the back of Toothless, but one voice sounded above them all and silenced them, Stoick's. "You are no longer my son, you have dishonored me! I banish you from Berk and you are never allowed to step foot here again!"

Hiccup just smiled down at Stoick with a Cheshire grin and laughed, "Ha-ha! Not like I wasn't already unwelcome why not make it official. Actually you know what I am going to give you a going away present. Toothless would you kindly?" The Nightfury gave a grin just as big and devious as Hiccups and began to rapidly climb into the air. At the zenith of his ascent Toothless dove giving starting the trademark whistle of the Nightfury and delivering a full power blast to the Great Hall completely blowing it up. Hiccup and Toothless then flew away with the other escapees of the kill ring following them leaving the Berkians scrambling to put out the fire and Stoick a broken man.


	2. Ch2

10 Years Later

…..

The setting sun of the Archipelago was beautiful in its own right turning the harsh and cold environment into a beautiful master piece of islands, blue seas and freedom. Unfortunately Astrid Hofferson could not see such beauty as currently all she could see was blood red. She and the entirety of Berk were fighting for their lives and village. Berk was under attack by the Outcast led by Alvin the Treacherous and the Berserkers led by Dagur the Deranged. The outcast were bombarding the village from the ocean with catapults and the Berserkers were attacking by land. The attack had started around midday and had lasted till now. The Berkians had seen the incoming ships in the morning and set up for the attack with their own catapults, archers and defenses. All people unable to fight were sent to the Great Hall to hide. They had been able to ward off most of the invading ships sinking them and killing the men who had survived when they reached the docks. But eventually ships slipped through and the real fighting began on the docks. Alvin and his ships stayed out of range of the Berk catapults and were able to fire upon Berk with ease. As of now the Berkians had run out of arrows and rocks for the catapults. Alvin had continued the bombardment as Dagur and his men pushed back the Berkians through their own town until all that was left was the Great Hall the last stand of Berk.

Astrid herself was tiring the constant battling had left her winded and running out of adrenaline. She had minor cuts and bruises over her body from near misses and close calls. She was also covered in blood most of it were of the Berserkers or Outcast she had killed. She kept battling axe in one hand and shield in another. Currently she was facing off against three berserkers who had cornered her. Astrid kept watching all three as they neared waiting for one of them to make a move. It was the man to her left that attacked first his battle cry loud and his axe swinging sloppily. Astrid deflected the swing with her axe throwing the man off balance and then she swung her own axe sinking it into the man's chest sending a spurt of blood onto her. Astrid didn't even notice already pulling her axe out and deflecting the sword of the middle man and then kicking him in the balls making the man fall to his knees gasping and out for the moment. She then ducked under the swing of the last berserker and delivered a swing of her own that sliced open the man's gut spilling gore onto the already blood soaked ground. Finally turning back to the man still holding onto his family jewels Astrid swung her axe at the man's head decapitating him sending the head rolling down the hill, and blood spraying everywhere.

Backing away from the three corpses Astrid found a reprieve in the battle and looked around. She first saw Stoick the Vast swinging two axes killing men left and right who came to attack him. The man had clearly aged his once red beard having streaks of grey in it and his eyes dull but still showing life. His best friend and the village blacksmith was by his side swinging his interchangeable mace prosthetic into attackers head. The peg leg blacksmith could still fight even with one good leg and hand. Next she saw Snot and Tuff fighting back to back. Snot wielding a hammer and shield while Tuff had two swords. Snot was still the shortest of their generation being five foot six inches, but he made up for it with large Viking muscles and strength. He wore his signature horned helmet, black fur vest, grey tunic, black pants and leather boots. Tuff was six foot even still lanky but lean he had his hair cut short and out of his eyes. He wore heavy leather armor over his chest and legs. The pair were obliterating any that came near them. Then off to another side Astrid saw the married couple of Fishlegs and Ruff also defending and fighting for their lives. Fishlegs wielding a massive two handed hammer swinging it and sending berserkers flying either dead or dying. Ruff had a sword and shield and was protecting her husband's back the pair near impossible to beat. Fishlegs towered over everyone even Stoick, at six foot eight. He had lost his baby fat and gotten massive muscles to wield the hammer. He only wore a white tunic that was splattered with blood, brown fur vest, leather pants and boots. Ruff stood five eight and had matured with some womanly curves that hid her lean and strong muscles. She wore heavy leather armor like her twin, her hair had been braided down her back and she wielded the sword and shield expertly. Astrid too had grown much to her chagrin, she had developed womanly curves and large breast which she had to bind tight to keep from hindering her in combat. She stood five eight, her hair in a long braid down her back but her bangs still framed her beautiful face and sapphire blue eyes.

Finally there was a lull in the battle and the two opposing forces separated the Berkians surrounding the Great Hall housing their families, and the berserkers and outcast surrounding them. Then walking to the front of the joint forces was Alvin and Dagur. The pair were and unlikely allies to say the least but a truce between the Outcast and Berserkers had somehow been made. Alvin spoke his voice loud and clear, "Give it up Stoick you are surrounded and outmanned. We can easily wipe you off the map." The exhausted Chief stepped forward and said, "We will never give up this our home." Dagur gave a deranged fit of laughter and said, "Hahahaa! Oh this makes it all the much better when 'he' see what we have done come on Alvin let's kill them already. I can't wait any longer." Alvin sighed just as he was about to signal for the final attack there came a high pitch whistle from off in the distance. Everyone's eyes went wide with fear and recognition Astrid was the one to call the familiar line, "NIGHT FURY!" And then all Hel broke loose, the fleet of ships out in the ocean exploded in purple flames. And a black shadow swooped back up into the air for another run.

Then there were four distinct dragon roars and dropping on to the no man's land between the Berkians, Outcast, and Berserkers, were a Nadder, a Gronkle, a Zippleback, and a Nightmare. The dragon's backs were to the Berkians as the roared at the attackers. Then there was again the high pitched whistle and a black mass landed with a thud in front of Alvin and Dagur. Sitting on top of the black dragon was a figure clad in black. The man wore black leather armor covering most of his body save for silver glint of metal that was his left leg. The armor had a connected black hood which hid his face. On his hip was a hilt of a sword, and a belt that held a bunch of pouches. On his back was a single sword sheathed and place so that it could be easily reached with the left hand. The man slid of the Night Fury and stood facing Dagur and Alvin. He stood six one and was lean and muscular. Then taking off his hood the man revealed messy auburn hair, tanned skin, and deep emerald green eyes, devilish good looks and a Cheshire grin. The Berkians were stunned barley recognizing the man standing in front of them only Gobber and Stoick recognized Hiccup immediately. Hiccup spoke his voice deeper but still full of sarcasm and humor, "Well isn't this a lovely reunion."


	3. Chapter 3

Losing our Heads

The battlefield of Berk was in complete silence everyone staring at the newcomer of the battle, Hiccup. Only four people truly recognized him Stoick, Gobber, Alvin and Dagur. Only one was truly happy to see him while the other three were a mix of confusion, anger, and sadness. Hiccup spoke again speaking to Alvin and Dagur, "Didn't I warn you what would happen if you attacked Berk, Alvin? And you Dagur I am surprised you haven't tried killing Alvin for ordering you around?" Alvin narrowed his eyes at Hiccup while Dagur gave a low growl. Alvin spoke up, "Well Hiccup it seemed to both me and Dagur the only way to bring you out of hiding. Dagur mostly wants to kill your Night Fury, while I just want to destroy Berk and force you to tell me how to control dragons. Pretty simple really." There was a collective gasp from the Berkians as Hiccup was named none could fathom that the man standing in front of them was the same that had let ten years ago.

"Well neither of you two are going to get what you want, the only one who is going to get what he wants is me. Now to make things easier I will give you two choices either you two just kneel on the ground with your necks exposed so that I can cleanly cut your heads off or you take your men leave on what scraps of boats you have left and never come back. Doesn't that sound like it would solve all our problems, we will never have to see each other again and it's a winning situation in both for me." Hiccups voice had turned cold and deadly, but his face still had that signature grin. Alvin shuddered with as a cold chill went down his spine, while Dagur had taken a step back from Hiccup. Hiccup took a step forward saying, "Those are your options personally I hope you take the first one because it will save me a whole lot of time from tracking you guys down and then killing you later." The deadly silence that followed was thick with tension. Alvin's eyes were searching thinking seriously about retreating. 'Living to fight another day is a good option plus it allows me to prepare if Hiccup is serious about tracking us and killing us' Alvin thought. Dagur on the other hand was seething how could this little runt who he had looked down upon his entire life now be able to instill fear in him, Dagur the Deranged. Dagur had learned earlier that the best way to escape a fear is to kill it and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Dagur screamed his war cry and ran full pelt at Hiccup his sword out in front of him planning on skewering him on it. Hiccup looked mildly amused as the Berserker Chief ran at him, with his left hand he gripped the sword on his back and drew it from its sheath. The blade was unlike any the Berkians had ever seen before it was Obsidian black, single edged and had a slight curvature. The handle was long and Hiccup was easily able to place both his hands on it. As Dagur neared Hiccup had the blade pointing right at Dagur in front of his body waiting. Astrid could see Hiccup's body tense up for what she thought would be a long battle she was wrong. Dagur was in the battle rage mode that his people were known for and that is what cost him. As he reached him, Hiccup side-stepped the charging chief his sword moving over his head as he did so and then at the perfect moment he brought the sword down with all his might and cut Dagur's head clean off. The headless chief's body continued to run forward for a couple more steps before collapsing on the ground right in front of the stunned Berkians. His head mean while rolled right to Hiccups feet where he promptly kicked it off in a random direction.

Turning to Alvin Hiccup said while pointing the black blade at him, "Now then Alvin let's not all loose our heads like Dagur did. I know you have some little voice in that head of yours and right now that little voice in your head is right, it is time to pack up and leave." Alvin looked dumbstruck and horrified at Hiccup and then with a crack in his voice and pure fear he yelled, "Back to the ships we are leaving!" None of the Berserkers or the Outcast thought to question him they had all witnessed the ease of killing Dagur by Hiccup and add to that the large dragons they couldn't leave fast enough. The combined forces of Berserkers and Outcasts jumped on what ship that Toothless hadn't destroyed, all the while Hiccup quietly followed them along with the dragons and behind them the people of Berk. When the last of the retreating force had left the island Hiccup, the dragons and the Berkians watched from the cliffs overlooking the docks.

Feeling many eyes upon him Hiccup turned to find those of whom had survived the deadly assault looking at him with awe and fear. Standing at the front of the group was Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout. Hiccup eyed most of them with distaste with only, Gobber getting a small smile, and Stoick receiving a deadly glare. Glaring daggers at Stoick, Hiccup spoke, "Clean this place up I hate seeing this place in such a mess. I will be back tomorrow at noon. I will be staying in the forest for my time here. No one comes looking for me, no one hunts or hurts my dragons and in return no one will die. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" he finished with a roar. Stoick nodded his eyes filled with fear he could see that his son meant business. Seeing that Stoick had agreed Hiccup jumped into the saddle on Toothless clicking his prosthetic into position, Toothless launched himself into the air with the other dragons following him and the disappeared over the forest. There was silence for a few minutes and then Gobber said the obvious, "Well, he certainly has changed now hasn't he?" Tuffnut answered the rhetoric question with, "Yea since when did he loose a leg?" There was a loud clang as Ruffnut smashed her brothers helmet with her shield and said, "Dumbass!" This brought the stunned Vikings out of their stupors. Stoick's voice the rose up as the crowd began to murmur, "Enough this can all be figured out later but for now I want Berk cleaned up and repairs to begin." All nodded their heads and began the long task of collecting bodies for their burial rights and pyres. Stoick looked back in the sky where he had last seen the black dragon and whispered, "Hiccup."


End file.
